This is a multicenter, randomized, parallel group study comparing two treatment strategies in interferon-naive patients with compensated chronic hep c (HCV infection defined by positive second or thrid generation antibody test and positive HCV RNA.) Eight hundred patients will be enrolled at participating centers in the Hepatitis Resource Network (HRN).